Vegeta's Cookies
by Fisher
Summary: Vegeta tries once again to be the best.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not even this computer. I broke into someone's house at midnight just to type on it.  
  
Warning: If you have even the slightest bit of intelligence, then I strongly suggest you don't read this.  
  
  
  
Vegeta's Cookies.  
  
  
  
One day in the kitchen of the Capsule Corporation headquarters, Vegeta was busily engaging in some activity. As he carefully studied from a page in an unidentified book, Trunks walked in looking confused, wondering why his dad wasn't making him train as was his usual custom every day. "Uhhhh dad," Trunks spoke up, quickly getting Vegeta's attention, "What are you doing?" Vegeta quickly hid the book he was reading from and started pushing Trunks out of the kitchen door. "How many times have I told you not to interrupt me while I'm in the kitchen!" Vegeta yelled angrily. "Dad, you've never said that! As a matter of fact, I don't think I've ever even seen you in the kitchen." Vegeta looked down at him annoyed. "Well, I'm telling you now so don't do it again!" And with that Vegeta quickly slammed the door shut. "Geese, what's eating him?" Trunks wondered as he walked away, thinking of things he could do on his "day off" from training.  
  
Vegeta walked back to the counter and picked up the book and continued reading it. As he followed the detailed instructions in the book, he became more and more focused on the task at hand, treating just as he would a battle. Soon, he silently praised himself as he pored the mixture from the bowl he was using onto a pan, and sat it in the oven. Then, he set a timer, and leaned against the counter with his arms folded, waiting for the time to pass.  
  
A few minuets had gone by when Mrs. Briefs walked into the room. "Oh no," Vegeta thought panicking, "She'll ruin everything." Mrs. Briefs looked surprised at first at seeing Vegeta in the kitchen, but soon turned to her usual perky self. "Oh hi Vegeta, what brings you here? I bet your hungry aren't you! Well, you just wait right there and I can fix you up something in a jiffy!" She began to walk across the room when she noticed the oven was on. "Vegeta, are you cooking something! I didn't know you could cook! Let me take a look." She approached the oven and began to open the door. "NO!" Vegeta quickly grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her away from the oven. He then began to push her out the door in the same fashion he used to expel trunks. "Vegeta, what's wrong?" Mrs. Briefs began to ask, puzzled by his strange behavior. "Uhhhh . . ." Vegeta tried to think of an excuse. He looked out the window and noticed the flowerbed that Mrs. Briefs tended to regularly. While she still had her back to him, he stuck his hand of the window, and fired a blast of energy that caused the flowerbed to immediately burst into flames. "Look," Vegeta pointed out of the window, "Your flowers are on fire!" Mrs. Briefs quickly looked out of the window, and gasp at the sight she saw. "Oh no! Not my flower bed!" She exclaimed, already halfway out the front door. Vegeta let out a sigh of relief. "If I get interrupted one more time, " before he could finish his statement, he heard the kitchen timer go off. "At last, they're finished!" He quickly darted back into the kitchen.  
  
As the pan cooled on the counter, Vegeta watched with a smug expression. "I've finally done it! Something no other can do! I have achieved the supreme level of baking in the Saiyan race!" He then held the now cool pan over his head as he loudly proclaimed, "I have baked the best cookies in the universe!"  
  
At just that moment, he suddenly detected a power behind him, and turned to see Goku suddenly appear out of nowhere. "Kakorat? Where did you come from?" He asked, annoyed. Goku looked up and smiled. "Oh hey Vegeta! Well, I just finished baking some cookies, and decided I would bring some over from Bulma and her family!" Vegeta looked even more annoyed. "You mean you were baking cookies as well!" He said to Goku. Goku then noticed the pan of cookies in Vegeta's hands. "Whoa Vegeta, I didn't know you could bake too! Hey, I'll give you one of my cookies and you give me one of yours." Before Vegeta could protest, Goku took one of the cookies off of Vegeta's pan and replaced it with one of his own. Goku then took a bite out of the cookie, and chewed it, all the while analyzing the flavors. He then swallowed and smiled at Vegeta. "Hey, that was pretty good Vegeta." He said, "Only problem is it seems you didn't use enough sugar." Vegeta was outraged. "How dare you say that my cookies are not perfect!" He was about to say something else when Goku spoke up, interrupting him. "Well Vegeta, if you don't believe me, then try my cookie." Vegeta looked down at the cookie Goku had given him, then looked up at Goku and smirked. "Fine then Kakorat," He said, "We'll just see how good your cookies are! It's not like you could ever surpass my baking skills anyway!" Vegeta grabbed the cookie and shoved the whole thing in his mouth. He chewed hastily, then suddenly a shocked look spread across his face. He swallowed hesitantly, and stood for a moment at a lost for words. When he finally could speak again, he began to sputter, "They . . . they are . . . Delicious . . ." Goku smiled and said, "I told you Vegeta you didn't," But before he could finish, Vegeta threw the pan of cookies aside and pointed at Goku. "How . . . how dare you bake cookies that are superior to mine! I'm through playing second best to you Kakorat! You have crossed me for the last time! I won't take this anymore! I'm going to finish this right now!"  
  
Vegeta yelled in anger and frustration as his power began to sore higher and higher. His hair burst into gold as he became a super saiyan, and then he flew through the roof of the house and up into the air. He then turned to face the ground, and outstretched both his arms straight forward. He connected his hands at the palms, and began to gather all the energy in his body. Goku began to fly up to intervene. "Vegeta, stop it!" He yelled. But Vegeta only replied, "No Kakorat, this time, I shall be the one who is victorious!" Finally gathering enough energy for his goal, Vegeta forced it all into his hands. Goku finally realized what he was bout to do. "Vegeta, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" "FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta yelled as the huge blast of energy issued from his hands. Goku could not stop it in time, and watched in horror as the blast connected with the planet. There was soon a huge explosion as the entire earth exploded.  
  
A few moments later, at the line in other world to see King Yamma, Vegeta and Goku were arguing. "Vegeta, what have you done! You've killed every single person on earth!" Vegeta looked more annoyed than ever, but then smirked as he look up at Goku and proclaimed, "Well, I always told you that your defeat would be at my hands!" 


End file.
